


The Early Years

by old bad stuff (wickedradical)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Unfinished, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/old%20bad%20stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, everyone knows how Claude and Alois met, but what happened afterwards? How did they get to know(and deal with) each other? This is a tale of how they've gotten used to living together, and all the mishaps and shenanigans in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Have to Get Used to Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna edit this later, so bear with me if there are mistakes. Because, as I've said in the tags, this is an old fic that I'm just posting for the heck of it.

_Claude needs to stop getting in my space..._ Alois thought to himself with a frown. _That stupid demon is going to-_ His thought process was cut off as said butler entered the room. "Speak of the devil..." The blonde smirked, eyes shooting him a glare. "Pardon, Your Highness?" Claude looked over, nonchalant. "Oh, nothing!" His master grinned, playing innocent. "I was just wondering why I decided to hire such an _incompetent_ butler..." A scary look came into his eyes, tone getting dangerously low. "Your highness?" The demon didn't so much as flinch, not even glancing in his direction. "Have I done something to dissatisfy you?" He set a platter with a cup of tea down at Alois's desk. The tea cup was promptly pushed off by its receiver, shattering and spilling as it hit the wood floor.

"Your high-" "Stop calling me that!" The blonde stood up from his seat, eyes shooting daggers. "...... _Master_....." The demon held back a sigh, hand to his forehead in annoyance. He couldn't _believe_ he'd been stuck in a contract with such an overdramatic blondie... "You didn't even try the tea. Is it too hot?" " _No._ I just wasn't in the mood for tea. Is there a problem with that, _Claaaauuuude~?_ " Said 'blondie' kicked his feet up onto the deck, twiddling them back and forth, teasing in his tone. Just like that, he was smiling again. But it didn't seem sincere.... No, not pure at all... Claude kept this observation as a mental note, bending over to clean up the broken cup.

Alois smiled smugly, feeling completely in control. _For once, I finally have some power! And over a powerful demon, too!_ He watched his butler clean up, eyes focusing on his rear. _Hmmmm... And I didn't exactly score a bad one, either. If anything, he looks much nicer than that old pervert..._

He was shaken from his thoughts as Claude stood up, adjusting his spectacles. "Your highn-" A glare from Alois stopped him, and he started over. "Master, I trust you can take care of yourself while I get this cleaned up?" "Of course, _Claauuddee._ " There was the teasing tone again. "What do you take me for, a child?" _Yes..._ The demon thought to himself, _the most immature child of which I have seen the likes of in ages..._

However, he only gave Alois a small nod in return, walking out. _I'll have to get used to him..._ he thought. _What a brat._

The blonde watched him go, smirking. _This is fun,_ he thought, _but I'll have to get used to him..._


	2. Kidnapped!

The day started out like any other. Completely normal, Alois would say. Well, as normal as it _could_ be for a peasant to suddenly become a noble with a demon butler, that is... The blonde was aroused from bed by aforementioned butler, not without struggling and a few choice words, of course.

Nonetheless, Claude made sure that the boy was eating breakfast at a reasonable time(although he practically had to _force_ it down his master's throat...). Now, the recently-turned noble sat angrily at his desk, doodling on his paperwork. _Ugh..._ he thought. _What an absolute idiot I've contracted..._ He stuck out his tongue, glancing in the window at his reflection, and at the pentagram on his tongue. _Drat! I can't even change my mind either!_

The demon passed by in the hallway, peeking through the doorway. "Is something wrong?" " _No._ " Alois shot him a glare, waving him off. "Go clean something or whatever..." The raven haired man nodded, melting away silently, almost like a shadow exposed to light.

While he sat, going back to drawing, the window started to creak. "...Hmm?" He turned around, confused. The window swung open suddenly, and his shoulder was grabbed by what he soon found to be a hand. Jerked from his seat, he let out a yelp. He was too shocked to speak, so he couldn't call out to his butler for help. All the boy could manage was another squeak, and then he felt a dizzying pain in his head.

That was all he remembered before everything went black.

When he woke up again, he only saw darkness, and two spots of pink far off the the side of the room. ....Eyes...? "Oh dear, not _this_ again.." The blonde drawled, bored and frustrated. "Whoever you are that's kidnapped me, you're one of those dirty _perverts_ , aren't you?" "Tch." A quiet, almost unnoticeable voice let out a noise of distaste. "I came to ask if perhaps you'd like to contract me.."

The mysterious voice was smooth and low, but decidedly female. "I've been watching you the past few days, Jim-" "My name is _Alois_!!" The stranger cleared her throat, pink dots disappearing for a moment as she blinked. " _Alois_. And, I figured that perhaps you'd like to make a contract?" He perked up at the last word. "Contract? So you're a demon?" ".....Clever one. Indeed I am." She stepped forward from the shadows, exposing her tanned face and lavender hair. "My name is Hannah Anafeloz, and it would be a pleasure to be in your service."


	3. Contact?

"Hmmmm..." The blonde thought to himself, smirking at Hannah's practically pleading eyes. " _No._ " ".....why, Ji-... Alois?" "I already have a contract with someone else, you twat." He pulled a face, sticking out his tongue and revealing the pentagram on it. "Besides, I could never live with such a disgusting woman who is shameless enough to show that much skin..." "Dare I ask.... Who is this demon you are contracted to?" She dipped her head in submission.

"Claude Faustus!" Alois grinned, proud. "I found him all by myself, too!" The woman's eye widened in surprise, and she lifted her head. "Well...." she drawled thoughtfully. "I haven't seen him in a while. Perhaps I could pay a visit?" "Mm..."

He suddenly grabbed her chin, pulling her close. "Perhaps you could be our maid, _if_  you get a new dress, and _learn to respect your new master_.." Alois slapped her roughly across the face after that, with a sly grin.

The he noticed three new pairs of eyes open, pink dots shining. "Oh, you have friends?" The noble giggled softly, hand to his mouth in amusement. "They can come too, if they like." Alois snapped his fingers, motioning to the other demons. "Come out of the shadows, you dolts. Let me get a look at you."

Without a word, three men stepped out, practically identical. Their hair was messy and plum colored, swept a different way on each demon. That seemed to be their only discerning feature, as they each wore the same outfit and seemed about the same age. They each bowed in turn as Hannah nodded to them, saying only their names. "I'm Canterbury, sir." "Thompson." "Timber."

The short noble stuck out his tongue once more, this time in distance. "What a bunch of loons..." The triplets whispered among themselves, until Hannah shot them a warning look. "Ugh, Claude, I'd like to go home now..." Alois sighed loudly, then smirked as his own butler stepped from the shadows behind him. "As you wish, your highness." He'd been there the whole time, standing silently.

Being whisked away home quickly with the other four demons tailing, they arrived in no time.

-

Within a few days, they'd gotten everything sorted out, and Hannah a new dress.

_Now all they needed was to teach them some manners._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are the only chapters I've written so far, if you actually like this, I'll continue it. If course, if I pick it up again, the newer chapters should be longer than these itty bitty ones.


End file.
